narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshida Uchiha
History Yoshida's childhood life never really belonged to him. No, he lived to keep another man alive. Yoshida was born, or rather cultivated in a laboratory 100 meters below the Uchiha compound. Beginning as a simple collection of skin cells taken from a drug lord of the same name and injected into a cow, Yoshida was birthed as a human but seen as nothing more than cattle that was to be harvested and slaughtered. But that would be inhumane, right? Soon after his "birth", Yoshida was put under the care of Miyabi, a maid that worked for the drug lord Uchiha and lived in an isolated area in the Uchiha Compound. For the first 10 years of Yoshida's life, she fed him, clothed him, and taught him how to read, write, and etiquette. All of these, of course, were necessary for Yoshida to be up to the drug lord's standards. She saw all of these teachings pointless, however; she was aware of the fate that awaited Yoshida. How could she not? She had been through the process multiple times. A clone is created, given to her, and then taken to be harvested. When Yoshida had reached age 10, he had finally learned all he needed. His intelligence was enough to satisfy the drug lord's expectations. Despite his knowledge, Yoshida was still as inquisitive as a 10 year old could be. He began to wondered what lay beyond the walls of the his little home. Like a wish come true, Yoshida was given his answer when he heard laughter coming from outside. He ran to the window to peek and spotted two children running around like there was no tomorrow. He stared in awe until the two children noticed him, his look of awe turned to one of stupor. He froze, not knowing what to say or do. After an awkward period of staring, the children left, also leaving Yoshida in anticipation of their return. Later that evening, Miyabi returned from her routine day at work but was greeted with a worrying question. "Can I go outside?" She could have never heard a more terrible phrase escape his lips. Yoshida received a quick smack to the face, followed by a warm hug. Miyabi told him that he could never go outside. Naturally, Yoshida asked why to which Miyabi answered with a lie. She had told him that there were oni and Shinigami lurked in the streets, searching for children who shouldn't be wandering without their parents. Yoshida had then felt something he never felt before. His body shook, he was sweating, and his heart was beating so fast that he could feel it in his throat. He felt true fear. The next day, those same children were back again to watch Yoshida. Once again, they merely stared at each other. That is, until Yoshida remembered what Miyabi had told him. He began panicking, and scrambled to open the window to warn the children. Unfortunately, he had no idea had a lock worked. Determined to "save" the children, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a heavy pan. Launching it at the window, he broke it clean through. Being the inexperienced child that he was (and still is), Yoshida had never experienced pain and was entirely unaware of the danger of jumping into shattered glass. Buckling down as soon as he landed, Yoshida had passed out from the new and undesirable sensation. It was only minutes later that Miyabi had discovered Yoshida, bleeding profusely on the ground. She quickly patched him up and hoped that none of what happened was found out by the drug lord. It turned out exactly as she hoped it didn't. Yoshida's "attempted escape" had reached the old man's ears before she knew it and it was already arranged to have them live with the drug lord. Of course, heavy surveillance was placed on them. This put Miyabi slightly at ease since she didn't have to worry about Yoshida's early harvesting. For the next three years, Yoshida endured tough training. He spent hours throwing kunai, running through the forest, and shaping his chakra all for the sake of his original. But of course, Yoshida went along with blissful ignorance. He continued on this oblivious path up until the drug lord had noticed something. Yoshida's Sharingan, or his lack thereof, had set off a flag in the drug lord's head. A clone of his without the Sharingan was something he would not stand for. Using Yoshida's ignorance against him, the drug lord devised a plan. Miyabi was the center of attention in this plan. She was used against her will; the drug lord allowed his measly subordinate ninja to have their way with her while Yoshida was forced to watch. The sight of those smug ninja and Miyabi's screams made Yoshida finally snap and awaken his Sharingan. The drug lord set him loose on the ninja and Yoshida ripped every last one of those men to shreds, even mutilating a few beyond recognition. In the drug lord's eyes, Yoshida had finally become a field worthy of harvest, but in Miyabi's eyes, there could be no worse a damnation than awakening the dojutsu that she feared even more than death. For the next two months, Miyabi had intentionally kept Yoshida away from the drug lord. She taught him differently, trained him differently, and even went as far as to slightly poison Yoshida with Foxglove in order to completely destroy any plans for the harvest of Yoshida's organs. This just so happened to be around the time the drug lord began getting sick. He had demanded that the harvest begin immediately. When scientists began to test Yoshida for his healthiness, they had discovered he had been poisoned and left to inform their boss. While the drug lord and his subordinates were in a state of frenzy, Miyabi took the opportunity to escape with Yoshida through one of the numerous underground tunnels that the drug lord had built for his own escape. With each and every barrier having a DNA unlock mechanism that only responded to the drug lord's DNA, Miyabi took advantage of Yoshida's DNA and made it away from the compound and village. Personality Immovable Will Appearance Abilities Having only three years of actual combat training under his belt, Yoshida isn't as good as he could be as an Uchiha. He has mastered only basic ninjutsu and shurikenjutsu as the drug lord Yoshida would not stand for having a clone without some skill in the basic Uchiha arts. Of course, these arts included the Fire Release affinity that nearly all Uchiha have, mastery of shuriken; namely Fūma Shuriken; and the awakening of the revered Sharingan. The last ability is rarely ever used by him; Yoshida only uses it when truly necessary. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Senjutsu Sage Mode Equipment Chakra Receiver Manifestation: Yoshida makes his chakra rods through his actual chakra rather than using the Outer Path and forming it through the body. He often uses these rods for melee combat or restraining an opponent. He also able to combine his Will Flame to increase the restraining effect of the rods. Stealth Mastery Yoshida is more geared towards his stealthy capabilities, having mastered covering his presence in the first year of his training, and by the second, accurately using it in the field against higher tier opponents, finishing off a good two S-ranked nuke-nin with the technique, almost equally as effective as the Silent Killing technique used by Kiri's infamous Undertaker Squad, a unique branch of Kiri-ANBU. His movements are inexplicably fast, able to keep up with most Chūnin. Without sound, and without emotion he can scale and cover distances over hundreds of meters. Even more unnerving would be his mere presence, as he is essentially invisible to all those but the best of ninja. Often times Miyabi herself displays comical anger toward Yoshida's annoying proclivity of appearing at the wrong time. This in itself, although amusing, shows that even a skilled ninja such as Miyabi, needs intense concentration in order to sense him. Yoshida is quite the versatile assassin and can seamlessly blend with the surroundings, conforming to a crowd or the landscape and striking when least expected and with the utmost effectiveness. Never has the young boy missed a target victim. His ability to move without being caught and to enact murder without hesitancy or even a second thought upon the person dying shows just how ruthless a true ninja should be. Yoshida remains humble however, as he is often bested by Miyabi in regards of stealth, or at least berated for his lack thereof, shown when he causes a scene when he sees something new. His sense of awareness is also impeccable, capable of using his innate chakra intensity to see those entering his vicinity within a large proximity. His capabilities as an Uchiha have not gone unnoticed. Taijutsu Having been trained in stamina, strength, and accuracy his taijutsu reflects that in its entirety - doing battle with even the likes of revered hand-to-hand combat echelons like the Hyuuga or the Akimichi, even some outside of Konoha and defeating them with his unorthodox power and astonishing boon of cruelty and explosiveness. Despite his lack of willingness to kill, his taijutsu prowess sure does not further that verity - ruthlessly diminishing his opponents with assault after assault with such ferocity and speed yet somehow engorged in an air of contentment almost as if a Hyuuga Gentle Fist Style and an Inuzuka techniques were mashed together to make a violent yet graceful combination. As such, this produces a great animosity toward him for his always-changing battle style: a style of which emphasizes calm ruthlessness, compacted with spinning and torquing the body to increase power, open palm strikes, and quick-sudden change such as equipping himself with a kunai, sword, or a shuriken to increase versatility; while at the same time, it is bestial and explosive in every sense, and Yoshida himself would lunge for vital points without restraint and with blinding speed. Similarly, he has blended the traditional aspects of kicks, spins, and explosiveness that come with the Konoha's revered fighting style, Strong Fist. He hasn't utterly adopted the style, but the postures and swift subtleties that come with the has been intermingled with his own to bring about better affect when in taijutsu battle. In combat he has been seen employing the use of Tegatana to strike down his opponents, shattering bone and muscle tissue as if paper and making mince meat of A-rank enemies. His ability to attack in this manner stems from his period of solitude in which he used this tactic to assault any who would dare converse with him. Hapkido Hapkido contains both long- and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent; all of which complements Yoshida's flowing fighting style. Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, avoiding the use of strength against strength. Proper hapkido tactics include using footwork and a series of kicks and hand strikes to bridge the distance with an opponent. Then to immediately control the balance of the opponent (typically by manipulating the head and neck), for a take down or to isolate a wrist or arm and apply a joint twisting throw, depending upon the situation; Hapkido is a comprehensive system and once the opponent's balance has been taken, there are a myriad of techniques to disable and subdue the opponent. Flow The natural flow and continuity of a fight can move between ranges very rapidly or slowly depending on the circumstances. An important concept in range classification is that they do not necessarily need to flow in natural order of proximity. Yoshida can move between a kicking range to a grappling range immediately, totally bypassing the punching and trapping ranges. The flow between combat ranges can be defined as "closing the gap". Yoshida formalized many of the concepts and classification of the combat ranges which he utilized in constructing his martial arts system of Jeet Kune Do. The trapping range falls between the punching and grappling ranges. It differs from the punching range in that the strikes all travel a shorter distance than a full punch. Strikes are usually performed rapidly and with increased frequency. These strikes are usually difficult to counter as they travel shorter distances than punches and kicks and thus leaves less time to react. The trapping range differs from the grappling range in that the grappling range usually does not employ strikes as a means of subduing an opponent. Grappling weapons in that range typically consist of chokes, arm-bars, leg locks, and ankle holds. Yoshida usually employs techniques that attempts to subdue an opponent rather than incapacitate them through strikes designed to render them unconscious. Dojutsu Sharingan Will Flame Category:Green Dragon Crescent Blade Category:Fanon Canon Category:Approved Uchiha Category:Approved Article Category:Approved Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Approved Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan